


Утерянное здесь морской прибой пригонит к берегу иных морей

by La_Signorina_Verdi



Series: Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi
Summary: Вечер классической музыки с генералом Хаксом в роли ведущего. Все происходит в той же вселенной, что иВсе, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет, до и во время событий первой части серии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for whatsoever from one place doth fall (is with the tide unto another brought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848003) by [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/pseuds/coldhope). 



Хаксу было четырнадцать, когда он впервые влюбился.

Тогда-то он, конечно, и не подозревал, что с ним произошло именно это. Год выдался тяжелый. В то время как остальные мальчишки уже успели вымахать сразу на несколько дюймов, обзавестись ломающимся голосом и редким пушком на лице, Хакс упрямо оставался прежним; но когда созревание добралось наконец и до него, оно, судя по всему, твердо вознамерилось наверстать упущенное. Ему уже пришлось один раз поменять ставшую слишком маленькой форму, но не прошло и года - теперь уже у новой формы нужно было отпускать рукава, чтобы спрятать торчащие наружу тощие веснушчатые запястья. Голос срывался и не слушался, а лицо, покрытое ярко-розовыми болезненными прыщами, напоминало полотна художников-пуантилистов.

По правде говоря, во всей галактике едва ли удалось бы отыскать более нескладное существо, чем Хакс. Теперь он с удвоенным усердием погрузился в учебу, во-первых, дабы реабилитироваться в глазах отца, чье молчаливое, но явное разочарование он заслужил своими физическими недостатками, а во-вторых - чтобы самому поменьше думать на эту тему. Только навыки в сфере рукопашного боя в какой-то мере спасли его от гнева других мальчишек, когда из обычного ученика он вдруг превратился в отличника-всезнайку; но жилось Хаксу невесело.

Один день выдался особенно пакостным. После обеда Хакс ждал учителя физики, чтобы разобрать с ним задачи, и размышлял о том, станет ли меньше прыщей, если умываться четыре, или, может, пять раз в день. Время шло. Хакс уже начал подозревать, что учитель забыл о назначенной встрече, когда дверь кабинета наконец открылась, и он вдруг замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

В коридор пролились звуки музыки. Слабые, но различимые, и даже то немногое, что донеслось до Хакса, было так изумительно, что ему тут же захотелось послушать еще, все целиком, от начала и до конца. Пела женщина. Ее высокий, чистый голос звучал так нежно, что перехватывало дыхание, - болезненно-нежно и печально; и этот хрустальный голос ложился на сложное переплетение мелодий, непостижимым образом сливавшихся в один мотив. Хакс настолько увлекся, что учителю пришлось три раза окликнуть его, прежде чем он заморгал и очнулся.

-...Хакс? - недовольство на лице майора Бэлкина почти сменилось беспокойством. - С тобой все в порядке?

\- Простите, сэр, - сказал он и даже весь встряхнулся. - Я просто… Что это?

\- В смысле? - не понял Бэлкин. - Ах, ты о музыке?

Хакс кивнул, зная, что это выглядит смешно, совсем по-детски, и вообще, старшим по званию нельзя кивать, им надо отвечать _да, сэр_. Однако майора Бэлкина это, похоже, не волновало: он даже как будто слегка улыбнулся.

\- Это Калумнус. "Der Nebeljäger" _._ Ты что же, никогда не слышал оперу? Проходи, обсудим твою задачу.

Хакс медленно поднялся и проследовал за учителем в кабинет. Песня затихла, и он с удивлением осознал, как сильно ему хочется попросить майора Бэлкина включить ее еще раз. Разумеется, он знал, что такое опера, это когда толстые тетки вопят о чем-то непонятном со сцены, а люди в зале делают вид, что слушают, но это… то, что он только что услышал… Хакс раньше совсем не так представлял себе музыку.

Было очень сложно собрать волю в кулак и сосредоточиться на задачах по физике, которые объяснял Бэлкин, но он справился, и когда - _ну наконец-то!_ \- они решили последнюю, майор Бэлкин откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво взглянул на Хакса, и на его лице снова мелькнула легкая улыбка.

\- Значит, понравилось тебе, а?

Хакс, опять не удержавшись, кивнул.

\- Да, сэр. Очень. Как, вы сказали, это называется?

Бэлкин не ответил; он протянул руку и коснулся планшета, который лежал на столе, и та песня, или ария, или как там правильно, заиграла с самого начала. Множество разных инструментов принялись ткать переплетение мелодий. Хакс прислушивался с нарастающим волнением, и все четче, все ясней для него становилась организация и структура музыки… а потом запела женщина, перекрывая все остальное, и в голове у Хакса осталась лишь мысль о том, как  чисто, прозрачно, нежно звучит этот голос - и при этом холодно, остро, словно лезвие ножа. Он не различал слов, в них, казалось, и вовсе не было смысла, и потом, певица как будто повторяла одни и те же обрывки фраз в определенном порядке, вместо того, чтобы петь законченными предложениями; но то, что он ничего не понимал, совершенно не имело значения.

Бэлкин дал ему дослушать до конца. Все это время майор наблюдал за Хаксом, склонив голову набок, а когда запись закончилась, он снова прикоснулся к экрану планшета, нажав на паузу.

\- Это ария Герлинды "Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben" из третьего акта оперы "Nebeljäger".

\- Очень красивая, - ответил Хакс, не в силах придумать ничего поумнее. - Сэр.

\- И ты никогда такого не слышал?

\- Нет, сэр. Вообще ничего похожего. Из музыки я знаю только военные марши и то, что крутят по голоприемнику, ну, Макс Ребо, Модал Ноудс, все в этом духе, и мой отец такое, ммм, не одобряет.

\- Гм, - Бэлкин побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Так может, возьмешь послушать? Это… не все, на самом деле. Опера целиком идет три с половиной часа.

 _Три с половиной часа вот этого?_ Хакс изумленно уставился на майора.

\- Сэр?  

\- Это одно из лучших исполнений, - сказал Бэлкин. Он достал из ящика стола пустой диск, вставил его в специальный разъем планшета и нажал несколько команд. - Многие называют эту оперу величайшим произведением Калумнус, хотя, по-моему, ее цикл "Звездопад" еще лучше.

\- То есть, и это не всё? - спросил Хакс - и тут же покраснел от того, как глупо это прозвучало.

\- Далеко не всё, - замигал зеленый индикатор, и Бэлкин извлек диск. - Ну, что ж. Послушаешь "Nebeljäger" до конца и сам составишь мнение. Местами может показаться сложновато для восприятия.

Хакс немного расправил плечи, уловив в этих словах вызов. Майор Бэлкин протянул ему запись, и когда пальцы Хакса коснулись диска, он почувствовал странное напряжение, будто воздух в кабинете на мгновение уплотнился. Секунда - и все прошло. Бэлкин снова откинулся на спинку стула.

\- И не забудь о задачах, что я тебе дал, - сказал он. - Чтобы до следующего занятия решения были у меня на столе.

\- Есть, сэр, - ответил Хакс. Тонкий пластик диска жег ладонь, взывая смутное тревожное чувство. - Спасибо, сэр.

\- Свободен, -  сказал Бэлкин, и Хакс едва не бросился бегом из кабинета, охваченный желанием - _необходимостью_ \- поскорее добраться до своей комнаты, воткнуть наушники и слушать. Отец, возможно, не одобрит, мелькнуло у него в голове, но ведь запись ему дал майор Бэлкин, разве станет Брендол Хакс возражать против музыки, которую слушает преподаватель Академии? И потом, это же не какие-нибудь Сай Снутлз, которые завывают свою "Лэпти Нек" по голоприемнику. Это… это _культура._

~

Той ночью он плакал. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого, но слезы вдруг полились ручьем, неудержимо, и он ничего не мог с ними поделать, вот точно как с дурацким ломающимся голосом или с безобразием на лице. Он прослушал оперу целиком сразу после ужина, и уже тогда временами у него сжималось горло и щипало глаза; но по-настоящему Хакс заплакал только перед сном, уже лежа под одеялом. Он сам не понимал, отчего плачет. На всякий случай он уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы никто не услышал.

В следующий раз он явился к майору Бэлкину со списком.

\- Я тут немного почитал, сэр, - сказал он. - Калумнус. Она, получается, написала _пятнадцать_ опер? И все вот эти… Я не совсем понимаю, что это такое. Концерты. Сонаты. Они у вас тоже есть, сэр?

Майор Бэлкин взглянул на Хакса с таким выражением, какое он потом, в последующие годы, еще не раз увидит на лицах окружающих: смесь озадаченного одобрения и чего-то вроде беспокойства.

\- Всего у меня нет, - сказал Бэлкин. - Но я скопирую тебе то, что есть. Остальное найдешь в центральной библиотеке. И вообще… есть много других композиторов. Очень много.

И впервые за целый год Хаксу показалось, что его собственные физические недостатки не имеют _никакого значения_. Мысль о том, что это не все, что есть _еще_ , и намного больше, привела его в почти нестерпимое волнение, и на этом фоне все его обыденные, повседневные проблемы как будто померкли.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - сказал он с жаром. - Спасибо. Большое спасибо.

~

Шли годы.

~

Вот Хаксу шестнадцать. Он только что вернулся с похорон отца. Весь день он провел в тисках формальностей, фамильной чести и правил; губы совсем белые, на щеках и подбородке еще остались следы подростковой сыпи, сразу заметные на бледной коже - но все равно он выглядел собранно и держался достойно. Он укладывает флаг Первого Ордена в подарочный футляр и смотрит на него сухими глазами, сам не понимая, что должен чувствовать. Прилившая кровь шумит в ушах, пульсирует на дне глазниц. Он уже готов решить, что ровным счетом ничего не чувствует, когда вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, в лихорадочной спешке зажимает себе рот ладонью и бежит в санузел.

Потом, дрожа и еще сильнее побледнев, но при этом ощущая себя уже не настолько оторванным от реальности, он ложится на узкую односпальную кровать - сегодня она заправлена так же безупречно, как и в любой другой день; и только когда он берет в руки планшет, пролистывает свою коллекцию, в которой теперь уже более шестисот файлов, и включает Умира, струнный квартет номер пятнадцать ля-минор, - только тогда наконец начинают литься слезы.

Он лежит, закрыв глаза, и ему кажется, будто звуки музыки мягко покачивают его, точно волны, гонимые пульсом огромного темного сердца; он плачет не о Брендоле Хаксе, холодном и строгом отце, не о Брендоле Хаксе, легендарном офицере старой Империи; он плачет от жалости к себе, от осознания, что все живые существа смертны. Планшет лежит у него на груди экраном вниз, так что он не просто слышит музыку, но еще и осязает ее; он думает о том, что в этих плавных, тесно переплетенных нотах Умир сказал все, что нужно, и что, пожалуй, сейчас - хоть раз в жизни - он имеет право поплакать. Слезы льются из-под закрытых век, стекая горячими дорожками по вискам, скатываясь одна за одной в изящные ушные раковины.

~

Вот Хаксу двадцать; он уже покоряет ступени карьерной лестницы. С каждым повышением, с каждым новым званием меняются знаки отличия, и всякий раз он сам прикрепляет нашивки к форме ровными аккуратными стежками, потому что знает: никто другой не сделает все так, как нужно. И пока игла мерцает и поблескивает в узком круге света настольной лампы, он слушает Валлору, фортепианный концерт до-минор в чрезвычайно редком исполнении Консерватории Амаранта. Эта запись обошлась ему в круглую сумму; он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз отдавал столько кредитов за одну-единственную вещь. Но она стоила потраченных денег, всех до последнего децикредита. Если бы Хакс чуть больше увлекался самоанализом, он бы, возможно, заметил, что в этот самый момент он как бы вшивает ноты в одежду, которую носит каждый день, превращает их в крохотную частицу себя; однако на этом этапе жизни он чувствует только, что Валлора как будто писала музыку исключительно для него, о нем - и ни о ком другом.

У него уже накопилась целая горсть нанодисков, на которых записано более четырех тысяч файлов и которые он хранит в металлическом ящичке. Каждый раз, когда его переводят с корабля на корабль или переселяют в другую каюту, Хакс всегда сам переносит этот ящик, не доверяя его никому другому.

~

Вот Хаксу двадцать пять, он уже бригадный генерал, признанный фаворит Верховного лидера Сноука. Он вечно занят, и это хорошо: таким людям, как он, лучше всего работается, когда они постоянно заняты. Объемы работы, которую придется проделать для воплощения проекта "Старкиллер", способны осадить даже Хакса с его амбициями, и немало усилий у него уходит просто на то, чтобы осознать масштабы цели, которой они пытаются… нет, которой они _должны_ достичь. Он еще молод, так что все это кажется ему волнующим, пусть даже груз ответственности внушает трепет. По ночам, изучая находящиеся в разработке чертежи, он слушает "Планеты", сюиту Иссаты, и когда много лет спустя он будет обходить уже построенные коридоры и конструкции, выученные наизусть еще на стадии планирования, в голове у него вновь зазвучат мелодии "Планет", пышные и торжественные, то похожие на чеканный строевой шаг, то роскошные, полные изобилия. При взгляде с орбиты на симметричные очертания генератора поля ему всегда будут вспоминаться духовые и струнные, звучащие в "Кореллии" Иссаты.

Он уже несколько раз перемещал с одного носителя на другой свою коллекцию, которая теперь насчитывает около восьми тысяч файлов. Углы и края металлического ящичка поистерлись, но Хакс решительно не желает его менять; этот ящик обрел собственную значимость, как бы в силу близости к тем вещам, что так долго хранились внутри него.

~

Хаксу тридцать, он генерал-лейтенант - если слухи не врут, то скоро он станет _просто_ генералом. Все больше сил и времени уходит на строительство "Старкиллера". С появлением лорда Кайло Рена (и Рыцарей Рен - ему порой очень хочется назвать их Бэк-вокалистами Рен, но он держится и никогда не делает этого вслух) Хакс перестал нормально спать и регулярно питаться, сделался более раздражительным. Они более-менее укладываются в график, но каждая мелкая неудача - а неудачи неизбежны - уж слишком задевает его за живое. И еще его начали мучить головные боли, такие же, какие бывали у Брендола Хакса, и они доставляют неудобства, хоть и не лишают его работоспособности. Он прекрасно знает, что причина здесь одна - стресс, и лучший способ избавиться от стресса - запереть дверь, приглушить свет, закрыть глаза и послушать Новотаи, адажио из серенады си-бемоль мажор.

После одного неприятного инцидента все его подчиненные уже знают, что в такие моменты лучше даже не пытаться его побеспокоить; на "Старкиллере" говорят, что если Хакс слушает музыку, значит, он в таком настроении, что запросто может заморозить насмерть одним взглядом. Те, кто выжил после подобного, утверждают, что вытерпеть этот взгляд намного тяжелее, чем сопровождающий его устный разнос. Хакс всегда холоден; ходят слухи, что за годы, которые он провел на базе "Старкиллер", лед пронизал его насквозь и стал его неотъемлемой частью. Иначе как объяснить ледяной холод в глубине этих бледных глаз? Фразу "Хакс включил музыку" давно воспринимают как зашифрованное предупреждение: "Берегитесь".

~

Генералу Хаксу тридцать четыре; он в шаге от завершения своего magnum opus: все теперь обрело небывалые масштабы. И объемы работы, и груз ответственности, и чувство гордости, и твердая решимость. И разрушительные истерики Кайло Рена. Все происходит как-то слишком уж быстро, одно событие следует за другим, не оставляя времени на передышку. Сноук бросает все силы на поиски Скайуокера, а выходки Рена огнеметом проходятся по нервам, и единственное спасение - запереть дверь, приглушить свет и включить Новотаи, реквием ре-минор, так громко, как только позволит звукоизоляция. Оставшись в одиночестве в своем личном святилище, Хакс снимает шинель и перчатки, закатывает рукава и принимается яростно, изо всех сил дирижировать невидимым оркестром под секвенцию "Dies Irae". Продирижировав дважды от начала до конца, он уже тяжело дышит, раскрасневшийся и взмокший; гром ударных, ярость струнных, пронзительная медь и слитые воедино голоса хора еще долго потом отзываются у него в голове.

 _День гнева_ , думает он, без сил падая в кресло. _Однажды этот день придет. Он придет очень скоро, придет, озаренный прекрасной и ужасающей мощью, и тогда целые миры обратятся в прах по моему… по приказу Сноука._

Когда Хакс влюбится во второй раз, любовь снова застанет его врасплох - и точно так же перевернет всю его жизнь, как в первый раз. Собственно говоря, он сумеет распознать это чувство только благодаря тому, чему научила его первая любовь. Он знает, что делает с ним музыка, и мысль о том, что такую же реакцию может вызвать _человек_ , шокирует и немного пугает.

Хакс никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким: разве это одиночество, если коллекция из десяти тысяч файлов всегда с тобой? Все эти мелодии - его верные спутники. Они через многое прошли вместе с ним, постоянные и неизменные в своем цифровом совершенстве. Только они одни привносят в его мир восхитительный беспорядок - однако же сами они не лишены упорядоченности: для Хакса музыка - это творческая мысль, пойманная и заключенная в рамки безупречно организованной структуры, подчиненная своду правил, законам математики и физики. Для него она так же близка и понятна, как уравнения по орбитальной механике, которые воплощают размеренный танец планет и светил в цепочке символов, строгих и прекрасных.

С базы "Старкиллер" Хакс успевает спасти только Кайло Рена и свою коллекцию. И даже когда все кончено, когда столько лет его жизни поглотило новорожденное солнце, горе и гнев, охватившие Хакса, смягчаются мыслью о том, что утратил он не самые важные вещи. _Все, что ты любил когда-то, ветром унесет_ , гласила надпись на стене. Но все, что он любил, он _сумел удержать_ , сумел унести с собой из прошлого, и никакая сила во всей в галактике у него этого не отнимет.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Я придумала "Der Nebeljäger" (нем. "Туманный охотник" - прим. пер) для совершенно других целей, и никогда не думала, что [этой отсылке](http://starforge.info/unique-ships/mist-hunter/) однажды найдется место в родной вселенной. И да, я здорово повеселилась, представляя оперу, либретто которой целиком состоит из текстов Rammstein, и ни о чем не жалею.
> 
> Остальные произведения в основном имеют реальные прототипы:  
> Умир, Струнный квартет №15 ля-минор - это [Бетховен, Op. 132](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vTSpfWbSGs)  
> Валлора, Фортепианный концерт до-минор - [Брамс, Op. 60](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_vbbVLGhV0)  
> "Планеты" Иссаты - это [одноименное произведение](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%8B_\(%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%82\)) Холста.  
> Новотаи - это такой космический Моцарт, он у Хакса один их неизменных фаворитов. Адажио из серенады си-бемоль можно послушать [тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mYUMctFm60), ну а из [Реквиема ре-минор](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPlhKP0nZII) вы наверняка что-нибудь да слышали. Хакс его просто обожает, но больше всего он любит - в тайне от всех, конечно - яростно дирижировать в особенно громких моментах. 
> 
> Особая благодарность выражается [byzantienne](archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne), которая порекомендовала мне многое из того, что есть в коллекции Хакса. Огромное ей спасибо :D
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Если после прочтения этого в вашем плейлисте не прибавилось классической музыки, вы неправильная пчела и делаете неправильный мед :D


End file.
